themusicmethodfandomcom-20200214-history
Forever (Drake song)
"Forever" is a single by rappers Drake, Kanye West, Lil Wayne and Eminem. The song is released as a single from the soundtrack to LeBron James's More Than a Game documentary. Lyrics Chorus: It may not mean nothing to y'all But understand nothing was done for me So I don't plan on stopping at all I want this shit forever mine, ever mine, ever mine I'm shutting shit down in the mall And telling every girl she the one for me And I ain't even planning to call I want this shit forever mine, ever mine, ever mine, ever mine Drake Last name ever First name greatest Like a sprained ankle boy I ain't nothing to play with Started off local but thanks to all the haters I know G4 pilots on a first name basis In your city faded off the brown, Nino She insists she got more class, we know Swimming in the money, come and find me, Nemo If I was at the club you know I balled, chemo Drop the mix tape that shit sounded like an album Who'da thought a country wide tour'd be the outcome Labels want my name beside the X like Malcolm Everybody got a deal, I did it without one Yeah, nigga I'm about my business Killing all these rappers you would swear I had a hit list Everyone who doubted me is asking for forgiveness If you ain't been a part of it, at least you got to witness, bitches Chorus West Ever-ever, Mr. West is in the building Ain't no question who about to kill 'em I used to have hood dreams Big fame, big chains I stuck my dick inside this life until that bitch came I went hard all fall like the ball teams Just so I can make it rain all spring Y'all seen my story, my glory I had raped the game young You can call it statutory When a nigga blow up they gon' build statues for me Old money Benjamin Button. What? Nothing Now super bad chicks giving me McLovin You would think I ran the world like Michelle's husband You would think these niggas know me when they really doesn't Like they was down with the old me no you fucking wasn't Um, you're such a fucking loser He didn't even go to class Bueller Trade the Grammy plaques just to have my granny back Remember she had that bad hip like a fanny pack Chasing the stardom will turn you to a maniac All the way in Hollywood and I can't even act They pull their cameras out and goddamn he snap I used to want this thing forever, y'all can have it back Chorus Wayne OK, hello it's the Martian Space jam Jordans I want this shit forever wake up and smell the garden Fresher than the harvest Step up to the target If I had one guess then I guess I'm just New Orleans And I will never stop like I'm running from the cops Hop up in my car and told my chauffeur, "To the top." Life is such a fucking roller coaster then it drops But what should I scream for? This is my theme park My mind shine even when my thoughts seem dark Pistol on my side you don't wanna hear that thing talk Let the king talk check the price and pay attention Lil Wayne that's what they gotta say or mention I'm like Nevada in the middle of the summer I'm resting in the lead I need a pillow and a cover Shhh, my foot's sleeping on the gas No brake pads, no such thing as last, uh. Chorus Eminem There they go, packing stadiums as Shady spits his flow Nuts they go, macadamian they go so ballistic, whoa He can make them look like Bozos He's wondering if he should spit this slow Fuck no! Go for broke His cup just runneth over, oh no He ain't had him a buzz like this since the last time that he overdosed They've been waiting patiently for Pinocchio to poke his nose Back into the game and they know Rap will never be the same as before Bashing in the brains of these hoes And establishing the name as he goes The passion and the flame is ignited You can't put it out once we light it This shit is exactly what the fuck that I'm talking about when we riot You dealing with a few true villains Who stand inside of a booth truth spilling And spit true feelings, until our tooth fillings come flying up out of our mouths Now rewind it! Pay back motherfucker for the way that you got at me how's it taste? When I slap the taste out your mouth with the bass so loud that it shakes the place I'm Hannibal Lecter so just in case you're thinking of saving face You ain't gonna have no face to save by the time I'm through with this place So Drake Chorus Link *http://www.lilwaynehq.com/2009/08/drake-forever-feat-lil-wayne-kanye-west-eminem-cdqmastered/ Category:Drake Songs Category:2009 Singles Category:Songs Featuring Kanye West Category:Songs Featuring Lil Wayne Category:Songs Featuring Eminem Category:More Than a Game Tracks